


Size Matters

by Anaredrina



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Creampie, Dante just being Dante, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Grinding, Lemon, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Rule 34, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sort Of Fluff, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex, mild exhibitionism? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: You try to get to the bottom of the mutual pining going on between you and Dante, but you fail. However you still end up on the bottom, and find that he has a very big surprise for you!
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 82





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the DMC5SE trailer came out hence the mention of V but that's not really important!

You have been working with Dante for some 2 or 3 years at his new Devil May Cry office in Fortuna. Right from the start, it was pretty obvious that there was some sort of chemistry between the two of you. However, neither of you really acted on it even after a good year of nonstop tension, once it had escalated to its peak.

Some suggestive glances were exchanged, innocent touches, overly sexual comments disguised as jokes as well, but nothing aside from those small occurrences ever happened. You wondered if Dante wasn't truly that interested, or if he perhaps didn't want anyone noticing. He's not the one to particularly care about others catching on to his newest debauchery; in fact he sort of liked to be showy. But since he met you and the tension made itself known, he's stopped.

You were determined to somehow make something happen. At this point, you needed to know what is going on with him and why he's been so coy. The perfect opportunity presented itself soon enough, a particularly intense job many weeks in the making had been completed, and Dante suggested that a few drinks would be in order. Nero stayed at home with Kyrie, not being too fond of drinking either way, and the same for Lady and V. You weren't too fond of drinks either, but the chance to question Dante was too convenient to pass up.

At the bar, Dante didn't hesitate to jump straight into the liquor. He was thoroughly enjoying his whiskey and chatting with you. You… Were slowly sipping on a pitiful excuse of an alcoholic beverage. You at least needed to be sober to ask him. Dante was joking around as usual, and told you about the job in more detail, since you didn't always accompany them into intense battle. The two of you sat at the bar for a good hour before you started to get a bit impatient.

How many damn drinks has he had?... He just didn't seem to be fazed at all. His tone didn't shift, his composure didn't change and he seemed confident and witty as usual.

You put your drink to the side, and turned to face him, swiveling around slightly on the barstool. Once you had turned to him and leaned in slightly, he seemed to register that you wanted to say something a bit more important. That small detail didn't escape you and you wondered if you'd even get anything out of him since he seems to be 100% sober, despite being able to clearly smell the alcohol in his breath as you got closer to him, and knowing that a normal human should have alcohol poisoning right now.

Avoiding his gaze, you quietly asked him a rather vague question to begin with.

“So, whatever happened to you talking about your latest flings alongside your latest feats?”

Dante knew what you were trying to get at, roughly at least. If you weren't trying to ultimately get something more out of him, you wouldn't have gotten this close and quiet, and if this were just part of the usual overly sexual and raunchy banter, you wouldn't have lowered your voice.

“What have I spent the last hour doing then, sweetheart?”

He knew you were avoiding eye contact, so he reached for his glass again, and idly swirled its contents around, pretending to be examining it. For someone as goofy as him, he does have very keen interpersonal senses if he needs to, or wants to.

You didn't know how to answer his question, as expected. Dante acknowledged this and purposely didn't break the silence, hoping to prompt you to look at him. As you did just that, he was already looking at you expectantly, slowly sipping on his God-knows-how-many-ith drink.

Finally, you sighed and picked your head up fully.

“Dante… Alright, I admit I was hoping you'd be wasted at this point and tell me things I didn't think I'd even want to know.”

He chuckled and cocked a brow at you before taking another sip, casually. “But?”

“... You're sober and my plans are foiled.”

You couldn't really help yourself from laughing, neither could he. Dante emptied his glass, and placed it back on the table with a loud clack, prompting the barkeep to refill it for him.

“I can go on like this for a long time. So you're just gonna have to cut to the point.”

A fiendish grin spread across his face as he grabbed his refilled glass while maintaining eye contact, this time he emptied half of it in one sip to further solidify his point. After he set his glass back down again, he raised both his brows at you, and his half lidded eyes were staring right into your soul. You let out an exasperated sigh. Shit. How do I get out of this?

“Can we talk about this at home?” you asked.

Without answering immediately, Dante emptied his glass in one go and got his wallet out to pay.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

He called you this often, as he did with other female coworkers sometimes. You rolled your eyes this time though. After paying and jumping off the barstool, he was already standing behind you, ready to drape his coat over you. He motioned towards the door with his head.

“Let's go. It's pretty cold out. You're gonna need this.”

With that, he draped his coat around you rather haphazardly. It was quite heavy and large, it almost looked like a trenchcoat on you, being very short didn't really help with that. This gesture didn't really surprise you, he'd done this before. As the two of you headed out to walk to your shared apartment, he struck up a conversation again.

“You know that jacket does kinda make you look like one of those creeps who flashes women with a coat.”  
You elbowed him to the best of your ability, but you still laughed. “Want me to flash you then huh?”  
“That's a lucrative offer. I'd have to think about it.”

It was indeed a very cold night and you appreciated his jacket more than usual. Its weight gave you a certain feeling of comfort, and his scent lingered on the leather. You truly adored the way he smelled, the scent of his aftershave along with the slight musky note of aged, worn leather.

“Do you wanna watch a show or order some pizza when we get home y/n?”

This came as a surprise to you, usually Dante liked to decompress alone with his pizza and ice cream. Nobody interrupts Dante time.

“Since when do you like sharing your “Dante time” with someone else?” You asked, playfully.  
“Right about now, I guess.”

You couldn't say no, of course. But, you also wondered if Dante perhaps had his own plans for you since he asked this question. Either way, you liked where this was going. You were happy that you were such good friends with him as well, despite being so different. It truly felt as if he'd welcomed you into his heart, his family. You were glad he didn't just treat you as a lackey or child, despite the age difference.

Usually you wouldn't even consider a man of Dante's age, but he didn't even really seem old or like someone who could be your father. To you, he was just Dante.

To him, you were also just simply you. He didn't really mind you were about the same age as his nephew. He appreciates almost every adult woman to some capacity, after all.

Silently, you trotted behind Dante on your way home, fondly thinking of him. He stopped and turned around to look at you, and you nearly ran into him because you were staring at the ground and smiling. He tugged at your arm, and fished your tiny hand out of the sleeve of his jacket he gave you, which you thought was adorable.

“At this rate you're gonna end up in China or something if you don't watch where you're going, c’mere.”

A hot blush crept upon your cheeks but thankfully it was dark out. Dante intermittently squeezed your hand a bit tighter, and his hands were almost too hot to the touch but not sweaty. You could clearly feel the calluses from gripping his sword, too. You wondered if his “gun hand” was different. Little did you know, he had a full intention to answer that question for you later that night.

The two of you slipped back into the shop/apartment relatively unnoticed, much to Dante's satisfaction. Despite the living room being empty for the time being, he insisted on joining him in his room instead.

“Let's use my TV, it's a lot better than the crappy one out here.”

Innocently, you bought that from him. You genuinely did think that may be true, and you didn't know if his TV was actually better or not. But either way, you were glad that there was an excuse ready to join him in his room alone instead. You took Dante's jacket off, not needing it anymore because you're inside now. When you asked where to put it, he said that you can keep it for now. That confused you, because that's his signature red jacket.

Dante took off most of his clothes and said that you should “make yourself comfortable” as well. If stripped down to underwear is comfortable for you is up for debate, but Dante does seem to always run hot. You, not so much. He plopped himself on his bed and grabbed the phone to order that pizza be mentioned.

While you didn't feel like discarding most of your clothes was comfortable, you did want to take your bra off because it's been a long day, and it's starting to hurt.

You slipped one hand up your shirt in the back to undo the clasp and then slid the straps off of your arms, still underneath your shirt. When Dante realized what you were doing, he went silent for a bit, still while on the phone. The look on his face was priceless, seeing you take that off, without discarding your shirt or letting him see the goods. You made it a point to set it right over his jacket you draped on his desk chair.

Dante finally hung up the phone and gave you a cheeky stare.

“Quite the tease, are we huh?”  
“It was uncomfortable, and you told me to get comfortable.  
“I'll take it. Pizza is here in 30, want to find something to watch?”  
“it's up to you, you're the one who had the idea to begin with.”

You had not budged from your spot leaning against his desk, it felt awkward to join him in his bed. Especially if he's not wearing much at all.

“Why don't you come over here?” He patted the mattress, and made a head motion towards the bed.  
“I'm fine here.”

Dante was not buying that. Not for one second. He gave you an amused grin, albeit cheeky.

“So, y/n, you're trying to tell me that your idea of watching a show with someone is sitting on their desk like 8 feet away?”  
You wanted to throw another joke back to him but all you could manage to do is notice your cheeks lighting up with a bright shade of red.  
“Just get over here. I'm not gonna give you cooties.”  
“Don't you think that's a bit too far, Dante?”  
“As if the couch is any different...”

He rolled his eyes for a moment. You didn't know if he was actually oblivious to the drastically different atmosphere and implications, but he wasn't that stupid. He probably knew.

“Yeah well the couch is outside and not behind a closed door. And the couch… It's not as…”  
He gave you a sheepish look through half lidded eyes.  
“I'm not as likely to make a move on you on the couch since anyone else could walk in?”  
“Yes, bluntly said. Also I doubt you'd sit there…half naked.”  
“Nah I probably would. Still my shop.”  
“So can we go back to the living room?”  
He folded his arms and pouted. “Nope.”  
Slowly, he stood up and stretched a little. “Am I gonna have to carry you over here?”

“No…” you said with a shaky voice, somewhat afraid of whatever is going to happen if he does just grab you; and down you go into the rabbit hole you can't ever escape from once you've crossed that line with him.

He stepped up to his desk, with you leaning against it, peering down at you. His breath still smelled like whiskey, and you felt his breath on your forehead. You could have sworn that your heart skipped a beat. He just sort of appeared.

Nervously, you wanted to use your hands to push him away a bit, but he stopped you, and pinned each of your hands to your sides on the desk. You looked away, and avoided his gaze.

“I couldn't do this out on the couch.”

He was close enough that you felt his stiffened member press against your thigh, without any additional force, or even embracing you. At this point you were certain that your feelings are mutual, to some degree at least. His intentions also seemed crystal clear now. But you were still afraid of ruining more than a year’s worth of friendship with him, even though it's technically exactly what you wanted.

You swallowed a knot in your throat and hoped he wouldn't notice how nervous and embarrassed you were. Knowing his abilities, this proved quite useless.

He wasn't going to be your first if you did end up sleeping with him, so that wasn't your concern. What did concern you however, was his sheer size. It's not really too hard to notice that detail if you're around him a lot. Plus, your greedy stares and glances aided in this pursuit of knowledge.

You felt a wave of heat pool in your abdomen, flooding to your core and warming it up, but a cold shiver overtook your whole body shortly thereafter. You mustered the courage to take a look at his face. His eyes were ready to meet yours, and those stormy blue eyes of his seemed calm for once, like a clear blue sky. The lighting was just right so that you could see your own reflection in his eyes, and even then you could see just how red you were.

“Red looks nice on you, y/n,” He whispered into your ear, squeezing your hands a bit tighter. The scruff on his jaw and chin made the hair on the back of your neck stand up, as it scraped along your ear, moving and scratching more as he spoke. Slowly, agonizingly slow, he withdrew himself from your neck and gave you a suggestive look. His eyes darted to his chair where you draped both his jacket and your bra. You followed him with your own eyes, and much to your horror you remembered that you had picked a red bra and panties today. Why? You really don't know. You weren't actually expecting this.

“Do they match? Ooh, don't spoil it for me,” He giggled.  
“You wish, Mr. Titty strap.”  
“Hey, we don't talk about that anymore…” Dante pretended to be embarrassed but he was not. It was all in good fun.

But, In a rather serious tone which you weren't expecting from him right now, he simply said, “Well, aside from that, I know what I want and I know how to get it…”

Your mind began to wander and think about all the ways he could manage to coax you into taking off your underwear. There were surely a lot of possibilities; frankly you'd do it unprompted, but you were far too worried about your friendship right now. Had you been drunk you probably would have just taken them off in front of him, or thrown them off before joining him in his room.

Dante stepped closer to you, and you parted your legs ever so slightly to allow him to get closer, as close as he can. You regretted wearing a skirt that night. A pretty short and lightweight one at that, too. It rode up your thighs as you spread them, and you felt cold air between your legs. As he closed the newly created gap, you felt him prod right against your panties. It wasn't his hand though, but it was surely not cold anymore. It was pleasantly hard, hot, and throbbing.

You let out a muffled yet high pitched yelp, feeling the tip of his cock, still confined by his briefs, brush against your ridiculously thin panties.

As if he just stuck a hot, metal rod between your legs, which is arguably exactly what he had, your core began to heat up even more, and your panties did not stand a chance. As they got wet through and through within a flash, you swore you could feel the exact shape of his tip, almost pressing the fabric into you. They were more like something you'd find in the lingerie section, not really too useful for being underwear, too thin and flimsy. They were red too, but he didn't know that yet. He can't feel colors after all.

Dante was still holding your hands, pinning them on to the desk behind you. He kept extending his hips forward until the entirety of the bulge in his briefs was underneath your skirt, his chest pressed against yours.

“Want to tell me? Or show me?” He whispered again, just like earlier. The scratching sensation on your neck made you squirm this time, pushing the soaked fabric against him. But, you still tried to resist.

“I-I don't know if this is a good idea… You're a good friend Dante, and I don't want to ruin that. As much as I really want to… -Fuck.”

He let go of one of your hands, to support the base of your back and hips as he pressed his hips even closer to yours, drawing another yelp out of you as the pressure increased. You latched your free arm on to his forearm. Dante enjoyed how tiny and delicate you were, and you looked just that much more tiny in his arms.

“Trust me, nothing will ruin that. I promise. And if things get awkward I'll make it my mission to…  
Do it harder! And better.”

That didn't really sound convincing. Dante wasn't exactly conniving or clever, usually brute force is his method of persuasion. Before you could speak, he pressed you even closer to his hips. Then, he let go of your other hand to cup your cheek, kissing you; swallowing any further meaningless ifs ands or buts. Your hands wandered all over his huge, muscly back, dragging your nails across his hellishly soft skin. It should be illegal to be this soft as a demon.

The stark contrast between the feeling of his unexpectedly soft lips, and the stubble was satisfying despite being prickly, sort of like seltzer water.

You could taste the alcohol on his lips too, and although you don't like whiskey, you couldn't help but to push your tongue against his. As you continued to twist your tongue with his, Dante had been increasing the pressure of his hand on your back, grinding you against his cock harder and harder.

By now, your panties were getting uncomfortable, being drenched and useless; pushing into you painfully. You let out a slightly discomforted and protesting groan, and he immediately let go and gave you a concerned look. “Too much?” He asked.

“No… But you're… Pushing them in.” You almost couldn't finish your sentence because you were cracking up in laughter, and so was he.

“I was wondering when you'd notice.” and with that, he pulled his hips back.

He kept up his vice grip on your hips however, holding you in place as he deftly slipped his other hand between your legs. He tried to use his fingers to “walk” up your inner thighs. Dante sure has a gaudy sense of humor, but that's part of why he was so charming.

Since you were so wet, the panties you had on were contouring every curve between your legs, stuck to your skin. He traced these details with the pad of his middle finger, not being fazed by you trying to thrash your lower body around. The sensation alone was nearly pushing you over the edge just from the amount of buildup. Eventually, he hooked that single finger behind the edge of the fabric right above where he could feel your swollen clit.

You tried to not moan, but finally feeling his fingertip on your bare, hot and throbbing bundle of nerves was far too pleasing and you breathlessly beckoned for him, nothing more than a broken whisper. “Dante… Please…”

Suddenly, he stopped. You tried to rut against him but his vice grip kept you from being able to budge at all. He looked at you with a huge smile on his face.  
“But what color are they?”  
You lowered your head, slightly embarrassed. “...Red.”

Dante had a hunch since he knew you didn't like mismatching your undergarments, but hearing it from you just gave him a little extra kick. With one quick motion, he slipped his ring and middle finger between your skin and the soaked fabric, one finger pressing on your clit and the other closer to your entrance. He loosened his grip on your back so that he could let you twitch and roll your hips against his hand. You dug your nails into his back more urgently, and gripped him tighter in your arms since he loosened his grip on you.

He chuckled softly, more like a few swift huffs out of his nose. Dante seems to have caught on to the fact that whispering in your ear drives you crazy, so he did just that. “Jackpot!”  
You couldn't help but laugh. You knew he'd say that at some point. “You're an idiot, Dante.”

“Oh hush. You know I can make you shut up easily.” He snickered, resuming his ministrations, kissing your neck ravenously. You could almost smell the whiskey on yourself now, and the scent of his aftershave was also now thoroughly spread across your sternum, his faint stubble reddened your skin from the repeated friction.

Dante was using the bare minimum to drive you up the walls, and he was just so enthralled to finally have his hands on you, between your legs at that.

Your hands found their way to grip his soft, off-white hair, and get a decent handful to tug on when he hit those perfect spots between your legs making you moan louder each time.

Once he felt like he teased you enough, he brought up a rather serious question but didn't stop playing with you.

“So… Seeing where this is going… Y/n I really just wanna sleep with you I'll be honest, but there's a problem.”  
You figured as much, and were sure you knew what it was.  
“I think 10 inches is too much for you, baby cakes,” He remarked smugly. Your jaw still dropped nonetheless, even though you expected him to be packing a weapon of mass destruction. But that was too much for you. Maybe?

“Uhh… Well if it's… Just show me and I'll judge for myself,” you purred into his ear.  
“Go for it.”

Suddenly, you heard Nero’s familiar metallic hand slamming the door. “Dante, your pizza is here, dumbass!”

Thank god he knocked. Quietly, Dante asked you to fetch his wallet from his coat and told you to look out of the keyhole, and see if Nero is still there. He didn’t want Nero seeing this debauchery. Then again, nobody needs to see their uncle with a raging hard-on. Knowing both of them had demon senses, you were ready to accept the fact that Nero could sense you’re inside there with him, but he has manners and discretion, unlike Vergil. He knows when to shut his trap. Dante went and got the pizza and set it on the kitchen table, he’d get it later, he thought. Everybody knows to never touch his pizza anyway.

When he came back, you had already nestled yourself underneath his covers, awaiting him eagerly. Damn you looked tiny in his bed. All you had on right now were your panties, and the blanket pulled up to your shoulders. Wordlessly, he joined you in bed and pulled you into his embrace, wrapping an arm around you, his other hand running over your bare thighs, drawing patterns and lines. Dante wasn’t really hyper aware of your size and worried he’d hurt you, you’ve protested enough that you don’t like being babied. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get a special kick out of him dwarfing you.

“You know, I've wanted this for a really long time. But I was scared I'd fuck something up, but so far this is going nicely.”

You ignored his sentiment; you were a bit hyper fixated on that 10 inch surprise he spoke about. You knew that’s way too much, but you didn’t care if he would rupture your insides, or choke on it. Just something about the immense size difference overall made you more attracted to him, and his cock was no exception. Of course it wasn’t.

“You were gonna show me something too.”

He tore the blanket away from both of you in one swift motion, exposing you as well. He eyeballed you thoroughly, as you eyeballed his package thoroughly. He tapped your back, encouraging you to go ahead, and take it out. Quickly and clumsily you tried to get it out of his briefs, when it shouldn't be that hard. But you were over excited and your hands were shaking, desperately trying to reveal the treasure.

After you fumbled his cock out of its confinement, you gasped in awe. “That is… Very big.”

“Told ya so.” He dragged his hand along your back, and around your hips and waist leisurely. He didn’t really feel the need for urgency right now, and he wanted to be sure that you decided wisely if you’d take that on or not. You could easily wrap both of your hands around it, and probably a third. But alas, you do not have 3 arms.

With just one hand, you began to tug on his cock, curiously. How does he live with this thing?

Dante began to twitch and breathe heavily as you worked on him, but truth be told, you were still trying to gauge and figure out if you should dare take on this challenge, and if it is realistic. Women have babies all the time which are bigger, so it can and will fit. If you want to try and put up with the pain, that is. You didn’t know if the pain would ever stop, though. He’s unnaturally large.

You shifted your attention back to Dante. You didn’t realize just how worked up you got him while you were lost in thought, tugging on his cock. Never in a million years did you think you'd see Dante, the legendary devil hunter and son of Sparda; moaning, and silently repeating your name, or being at the mercy of someone so tiny and harmless such as yourself. You gave him a fiendish smile, and picked up the pace, but not before spitting on your hand and rubbing it all over his cock.

Honestly, you were not expecting him to come undone this easily but you know god damn well that sometimes all it takes is someone else’s touch, be it their hands or mouth, or anything really.

You paused though, figuring that you should tell him about the conclusion you’ve come to.  
“I… Think we need to approach this carefully… And gradually.” He nodded. He can definitely understand your decision and didn’t blame you for it. You were awfully petite either way. Both of you still were dying to try it some time though. “As much as I want the entire thing I’d like to… Not leave this room with dire injuries,” you giggled.  
“But, who’s to say we still can’t do anything with it?” His eyes lit up again and he chuckled.  
“I like the way you think.”

Wordlessly, you sat up and pulled his underwear off entirely, and he began to tug on yours. You pulled them down and discarded them, tossing them across the room.

Dante grabbed your hips with one hand, and pulled you on to his lap. You both seemed to have the same idea. Immediately, your whole body shivered as your core touched down on his cock, and with some pressure, fully letting your weight sit in his lap, you felt even more pleasure in dragging his length along your pussy, getting your slick everywhere on his lap.

“That feels really great, I’ll admit,” he contended.

Without commenting, you began to grind on his length, holding on to his shoulders and neck for purchase while you were helplessly rubbing his cock on all of your sensitive spots; sliding along the entire length. The ridge on the underside of his cock felt so good, not to mention the veins. Oh, and the tip. That felt the best when you pressed it against your bundle of nerves, your wetness almost made you just slip around atop his cock with the slightest bit of movement of your hips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck even tighter, holding on while doing your best to ride yourself to orgasm. Dante was enjoying himself too, for sure, and didn’t fail to notice just how slippery things were getting, almost to the point that your accuracy, precision and purpose had diminished. “Slippery when wet, huh?”

Both of you chuckled, and Dante gripped your hips and your ass firmly, pushing your hips for you now, hoping it would help. That was what you were missing, a bit of force on his end. Before, he was just holding on to your waist with both hands, enjoying the fact that his thumbs touched each other.

As soon as he began to push and pull you around on top of his cock, you groaned and dug your face into the crook of his neck, moaning and trying to silence yourself by sinking your teeth into his skin. Dante kept his firm grip on you, making sure that you can ride out your high without slipping away due to how violently you were convulsing.

That was what really did it for him. He had no idea you’d be that sensitive and reactive. Seeing you writhe and convulse on his lap, feeling your wetness grind on his cock, it was all too much and he also felt the urge to release. The thought that that was more than enough to please you and make you cum like this, made him feel great.

Trying to suppress a groan, he gritted his teeth. He let go of your hips, as you regained control over your body now, and were slowly grinding on him now, very much pleased. You sat up a tiny bit, enough to brace one of your arms on his shoulders and take his cock in the other. You rubbed his tip all over your pussy, sending little jolts of pleasure through your body due to the leftover sensitivity. You weren’t chasing another orgasm for you, though.

Dante’s breaths were heavy and a few groans slipped past his lips, and he wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace, leaving you room to continue what you were doing though. You felt him twitch stronger than before against your clit and hole, followed by him cursing under his breath.

“Fuck, Y/n…”

Quickly, you tried to nudge his tip right up against your entrance, if not pushing it inside a tiny bit, the bare minimum for him to actually cum inside you. The stretching sensation stung a little, but it wasn’t too unbearable.

Damn, he loved that. He wasn’t even thinking you’d do that, but that was a pleasant surprise and he couldn’t hold on to it any longer anyway, so he released himself inside you, and gave you a cheeky grin, looking at you sheepishly with half-lidded eyes. The hot, trickling sensation sent shivers down your spine, and you wiggled your hips a little, allowing some of it to drip out and cover your pussy, and his cock.

Sure it was messy, but you couldn’t help yourself from sliding your pussy all over his cock while his cum dripped out of you, much hotter than your slick. It was a pleasant, incredibly dirty contrast, and Dante seemed to enjoy it as well.

“Well damn, you’re a cheeky, crafty one. And you just want the best of both worlds huh?”

You nodded, smiling wide before pressing your lips against his. The taste of whiskey had subsided, and you were able to taste him fully again. After you released his lips, you brushed his messy hair out of his face, and forehead. Usually Dante isn’t someone you’d describe as cute or adorable, but that’s exactly how he looked when you pulled all of that hair out of his face to get a good look at him. Frankly, he also just looked stoned, or drunk, as he slowly blinked at you. Maybe that was just the afterglow though.

“Well thanks to that, Verge and Nero will know what we did. The others probably heard us too.”

He wasn’t referring to mating, but their senses would pick up on the heavy scent of pheromones if they liked it or not. Dante knew that Neither of them had been getting any action for a long time. He didn’t say that though. He just felt extra petty about rubbing it in, especially to Nero who still is too chaste and blushy to consummate his lover.

You were aware of this too but figured, to hell with it, knowing that this is a consequence that’ll come with being intimate with Dante.

“How about we get cleaned up, go sit out in the front with everyone, eat that pizza and make them feel super uncomfortable?” That smile on your face was menacing. But only menacing enough to scare a stranger. Whenever Dante smiled like that, which he was right now, you knew that shit is either about to hit the fan, or he is thinking of ways to escalate the situation, so that shit does hit the fan.

“I like your attitude. Sounds like a plan.” And with that, he gave your ass a quick spank, and watched you waddle to the bathroom, smiling when he noticed his mess dripping down your legs before following suit.


End file.
